Performance Tip - Zephyr
is a Performance Tip released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-28 Booster Neptune Armed Zephyr on January 23rd, 2016. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the Nepstrius & Roktavor Dual Pack. Description Zephyr features a hollow plastic flat tip with a small diameter, akin to Hole Flat from Metal Fight Beyblade, and sits at the standard height. Compared to Accel, the diameter of Zephyr is slightly larger. The center of the Driver also contains an embossed logo featuring a stylized letter "Z" for easy differentiation from other Drivers. Due to the surface area, Zephyr will create an aggressive, and if launched at an angle, somewhat easily controllable movement pattern. In terms of speed, Zephyr is comparable to Accel, capable of reaching and stalling on the Tornado Ridge. Due to the plastic construction, Zephyr is an excellent choice for both Mobile Stamina and Attack/Stamina Balance Combinations. However, Zephyr's plastic construction is also a weakness as Attack Combinations using Zephyr can lose their Banking Pattern somewhat easily, especially if the Combinations are unbalanced. Furthermore, the low friction means that Zephyr is liable to Self-Knock-Outs. Finally, due to Zephyr's hollow construction, the Driver is liable to denting in the case of Disc-to-Driver contact after a Burst. Use in Attack Combinations Zephyr can be used in the Attack Combination Cho-Z Valkyrie/Cho-Z Achilles/Winning Valkyrie 0/00/10/8/7 Bump/Turn/Meteor Zephyr. The heavy weight of 0/00/10/8/7 Bump/Turn/Meteor bolsters the Attack potential of Cho-Z Valkyrie/Cho-Z Achilles/Winning Valkyrie while the Layer's weight, strong teeth and gimmick compensates for the Burst risk. If one struggles to control rubber Performance Tips at the spin speeds needed to activate Cho-Z Valkyrie/Cho-Z Achilles' gimmick, then Zephyr can be used instead with the combination's high spin speeds compensating for the slower movement. Overall Zephyr is a viable Driver if one struggles to control rubber Drivers such as Xtreme, Hunter, and Jolt. However, due to the dangers of the Driver denting, it is recommended to be prepared to replace it or instead use Zephyr'. As such, Zephyr is a welcome addition to any blader's collection. Products Takara Tomy * B-28 Neptune Armed Zephyr * B-98 God Customize Set - Drain Fafnir 7Star Zephyr * B-101 Random Booster Vol. 9 Beat Kukulcan.7U.Hn - 07: Mad Minoboros 5Vortex Zephyr * B-00 Zephyr (Gold Ver.) (Gold Driver Ticket Campaign) * B-00 Zephyr (Platinum Ver.) (Platinum Driver Ticket Campaign) Hasbro * B9496 Nepstrius & Roktavor Dual Pack - Nepstrius Armed Zephyr * C0603 Nepstrius N2 Vertical Zephyr * C0707 Custom Clash Pack - Nepstrius Armed Zephyr * E1051 Ifritor I2 Infinity Zephyr * E1067 Tyros T2 & Doomscizor D2 Dual Pack - Tyros T2 Infinity Zephyr * E6705 Hades H3 11Turn Zephyr Gallery Takara Tomy DriverZephyr.png|Zephyr (Official Image) Zephyr (Gold Ver.).jpg|Zephyr (Gold Ver.) Platinum Driver Campaign.jpg|Zephyr (Platinum Ver.) Hasbro Trivia * Despite being a Hole Flat tip, which are commonly classified as Attack, Zephyr is marketed as a Balance Type Performance Tip. * The Gold Ver. Zephyr Performance Tip was obtainable through a Gold Driver Ticket Campaign in Japan. By showing a Gold Driver Ticket from the CoroCoro magazine and a receipt of purchased Takara Tomy Beyblade Burst products, you could obtain this Performance Tip recolor. * The Platinum Ver. Zephyr Performance Tip was obtainable through a Platinum Driver Ticket Campaign in Japan. By showing a Platinum Driver Ticket from the CoroCoro magazine and purchasing up to 2000円 in Takara Tomy Beyblade Burst products, you could obtain this Performance Tip recolor. References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro